Wayward Sparks
by Marionatee
Summary: Jinx is a psychotic killer who "saves" Lux. Caitlyn and Vi , being police officers, give chase. Rated M for Dark themes, depression etc. Yuri & Femslash , Jinx/Lux , Cait/Vi , Image courtesy of Magic666z & LoL. Slight AU for location.
1. 1 A monotonous morning

Lux awoke in her overly comfortable bed under her stiflingly warm blankets. Sighing she pushed herself up without opening her eyes. _Hmmm what's today? … right more of the same_. She briefly considered refusing to get out of bed but that seemed even more boring than the usual. Lux sighed, lately her routine seemed kinda… boring. After getting out of bed and showering Lux debated on which clothes she should wear, not that there was anything new but still she wanted to change SOMETHING about today. Opening the closet she sighed again, all but her original outfits were either being cleaned or repaired.

Well so far today has been exactly the same as the day before, and the day before that, oh and the day before that one too. Lux walked towards the Demacian training center, along the way being greeted by her brother, Shyvana, and Sona. The last of which still had troubles with her newfound voice. _Although I haven't seen that woman happier, Ahri must be a pretty special person to her. _Lux vaguely thought of Katarina at this point, she had apparently caught the assassins' eye at some point but after a few months Kat broke up with her. Her friends told her that this feeling she had lately was because of it, but personally Lux felt that they were wrong. She had read many books on psychology in the royal library and not in one was this a described "stage" of depression, of a break-up she was not sure. Lux hadn't considered that she would not have been married to someone in a pre-arranged marriage when she was younger therefore she did not consider this situation. _Being broken up with, how pathetic for someone of my ranking._ Lux thought.

Lux hardly noticed she had reached the door to the training room, her mind elsewhere. She walked in and grabbed her equipment methodically, by now the other champions had started to keep their distance. Even if she tried to hide some things, it was clear that Lux was different after her relationship with Kat, although the most significant difference came after their breakup, a mere two weeks ago. She had lost her signature bubbliness and seemed depressed, even though Lux herself didn't admit to being sad, neither was she feel she was in denial, nor was she angry or trying to bargain, but unfortunately it didn't seem like she was over "it".

"Just going through the motions", is what Taric had said she was doing, and she had to agree with him, the days seemed to blend together into a straight monotony. Get up, train, compete in matches, rinse repeat. A stray blast from her wand snaps Lux out of her revere. Luckily it dissipated into nothingness without hurting anyone. Noticing her misfire, Taric approaches her from the sidelines.

"Heya girl, you feelin alright? Cause Ya don't have'ta pretend your fine. It's understandable really, if my little-

"I'm fine." Lux stated in a harsh voice, a bit worse than she had intended.

"Well, all I'm sayin is that ya don't haveta do this , you can take a day off once an a while hun" Taric persisted.

Lux nodded although she had no intention of skipping a single day just because of Kat. She felt a flare of anger for a second before wondering where that had come from. Looking up at the clock she realized she was probably going to be a bit late to her first match of the day.

"I'll think about it after this match" Lux told Taric as she walked down the hall to the summoning room, not allowing him to continue talking. As she stretched and prepared herself for the match Lux realized she had forgotten to see who the teams were going to be. _Oh well, I guess it gets to be a surprise._ The runes of the floor light up and Lux is overwhelmed by the familiar feeling of being teleported into the rift.

**Welp after a little over a year I'm finally getting back into writing. Here's a small bit of my current story! I hope you like it =)**


	2. 2 A psycho

Red-Violet eyes snapped open as a certain Blue haired lithe woman awoke from her slumber. She yawned looking around her current residence. Scummy, dank, low class, everything you'd expect from a place in the slums, but it was a place to keep the occasional weather from being too terrible. A few rats scurried along the wall and back outside into the alley, the sounds the lowest class could be heard outside. _Hmmm, I wonder what fun things I should do today _. Jinx wondered rolling over ...

"Oh stop it, you know you're the only one I need...well you and zap...and Pow-Pow... you get my point!" Jinx said exasperatingly, directed at her rocket launcher sitting in the corner of the room."Go out he says, hah, am I right?" she continues looking up to the ceiling where her hextech pistol hangs. "Stupid Fishbones, I got everything I need here." Jinx says rolling back over before suddenly jumping up. "Your right Pow-Pow! how could I forget our plans today!" The tealette smiled darkly before grabbing her various guns, her chomper grenades, and a few cans of spray paint. Opening the door into the familiar back alley, Jinx walked carefree. Usually no sane individual would approach the young woman when she was out to have fun. "Firstly! Explosives, then place the explosives, and then the fun can start!" Jinx laughed as she skipped past the beggars and a few men in hooded garb leering out of the shadows.

Opening the door to one of her favorite suppliers , Jinx walked past the other people in line and went straight past the receptionist at the front, ignoring her "Oh miss, you can't go in there he's busy with a client". _Ha, must be a new girl. Doesn't know the regulars... There should be a list for that kinda thing, with a self destruct option if any piggy's snoop around. _Opening the door Jinx saw a burly man in standard bright orange construction gear, as well as Ziggs. The short furry raccoon like yordle with a pension for explosives.

"We need another 500 sticks if we're going to get our haul quota by the end of the year" The burly man sitting at the desk says pointing at various points on his charts.

"I'm sorry but I simply cannot just give five-hunre-Jinx?!"

"No, it's the other psycho teal haired girl that runs around with a bunch of guns, who else would I be?!" she replied sarcastically. "Now, where's my babies?"

Ziggs sighed and hoped off his chair, "This way, I keep them in special storage"

"What?, you're just going to give HER explosives for no reason but you turn down my proposal -" The miner started but was cut off.

"The Reason she is able to retrieve explosives is because she Paid for them Before hand, not because she's trying to re-negotiate an already large contract." Ziggs yells at the man before walking through the door, Jinx in tow, who, before leaving, turns around and pulls her eye while sticking her tongue out. She swiftly hops out and back after Ziggs.

"Really?, I thought you might be a little more mature since your last visit" Ziggs says leading her down several flights of stairs.

"Ya'know me, never gonna grow up!, ain't that right zap?" After a momentary silence she nods as if her gun had agreed and that settled the matter.

Ziggs sighs again "Just... don't tell me what you do with this batch. I don't want to know anymore"

"Welllll there's gonna be..." Jinx starts but upon the unamused look on Ziggs face rolls her eyes. "Alright, see ya later Ziggs!" Jinx says leaving after grabbing an oversized cigar box and remote detonator. After she left, Ziggs walked to his receptionist and leaned over to whisper "Listen, That girl that just left, she's a special customer. Don't mark her in the records you got that."

"But sir, the law says-

"Don't. mark. her in the records." Ziggs stated seriously, almost in fear it seemed.

"...Of course sir" The receptionist folds meekly and sits quietly until Ziggs returns to his office. At which point she narrowed her eyes remembering she had overhead Ziggs say the name Jinx after the girl so rudely ignored her. Marking her down with the reason 'Private', the receptionist smiled smugly. Apparently happy that she had managed to abide to the law, at the cost of disobeying her boss.

Jinx gradually made her way downtown towards the upcoming event. _Schools, Rules, Laws and people... and buildings, Y'know what they all got in common?_

_ There all fun to break? _Zap replied.

_ Correct!, jeez Pow-pow I thought you would know that... And boring as usual Fishbones_

_ Eh? Wha-what are we talking about? Cause I do believe I may wholeheartedly disagree on your stance._

_ Oh shush._

_ Now how shall we blow up this party? . . .I mean specifics not just explosives._

After an hour or so Jinx continued her conversations while pacing, eventually ending up halfway up an abandoned apartment building, high enough to survey the surrounding streets and event site. All the time debating on how to pull off the largest most explosion packed fun time yet!

"Mhmm mhmm, and then they'll run over there and...mhmmm... well I still think it's better the way I said." Jinx argued to seemingly nobody as she stood in the abandoned room. "Well I don't care if it's disrespectful Fishbones, and personally I doubt they'll care once their dead, right Zap?" Jinx continued looking from her rocket launcher to her hextech pistol. "Oh don't you start, he does not always take my side." The teal-haired girl said sounding annoyed. "Well you know what! I'm going with Pow-Pow on this one. There. Done, no more whining!" She said holstering the pistol and picking box of explosives.

Jinx then spent the better half of the next few hours setting explosives. Under tables, behind walls, in structural key points of one of the buildings, followed by her usual spray paint tag on a wall that she calculated...shouldn't get covered in rubble. As she went from spot to spot, most people simply assumed that, carrying guns, she must be security for the upcoming event. Perhaps making sure the surrounding area was safe. Unfortunately for the bystanders and civilians this was opposite from the truth.

The event was slow to start... So after a discussion on how boring it was waiting, Jinx finally agreed to a tea-party back in the abandoned building...Courtesy of Pow-Pow the minigun. Eventually though, the sun finally closed in on the beginnings of dusk and Jinx took a final, albeit imaginary, sip from her also imaginary tea set before picking up her various weapons and descending the stairs, a wicked grin on her face the whole time.

**Alright! Second chapter iisss just about how I want it, i'm interested to see how you all like Jinx's character, cause i know i do. In game and in writing xD **


	3. 3 The First Main Event

Lux awoke in her overly comfortable bed under her stiflingly warm blankets. Sighing she pushed herself up without opening her eyes. _Hmmm what's today? … right more of the same_. She briefly considered refusing to get out of bed but that seemed even more boring than the usual. Lux sighed, her routine was officially boring. After getting out of bed and showering Lux debated on which clothes she should wear, not that there was anything new but still she wanted to change SOMETHING about today. Opening the closet she sighed again, the only clothes that were there were her normal outfit and her steel battle suit. "Well...It might be heavy but at least its different" Lux sighed and put on the armor. She honestly couldn't decide whether this looked silly or good, but then again what did it really matter. Walking to the door Lux noticed a letter on the floor. Upon opening it, Lux found it to be an invitation to a charity event tonight.

Dear Luxanna Crownguard,

It would be a great honor for you to attend our first annual charity banquet. Our goal is to raise enough gold to open a new school for the lesser privileged. Your attendance would be most appreciated.

With Respect,

Elena Aldritch

Sighing Lux thought, _Great, a charity to get even more kids to experience this monotony...But at least it's something different to do. _Lux briefly thought before writing a letter to the summoners that she would be unavailable tonight. _It's a bit short notice but... eh, I deserve to be spontaneous every once and a while. _Leaving her room Lux went to the summoners wing and dropped off one of the letters to an elder before promptly leaving. Taking a secret exit , Lux preferred not to draw any attention to herself today. She didn't feel like talking with her guards, besides nothing ever happened anyways, and if it did... She was the Lady of Luminosity, it's not like she was defenseless.

The walk to downtown was uneventful besides a few people recognizing her for who she was, fortunately they figured she didn't want to be bothered since she walked alone. The road gradually degraded into uneven cobblestone as the general surroundings became run down. As Lux arrived at the event, it seemed to be an overly lavish banquet in the middle of near-destitution. It all seemed slightly offensive to those who actually lived here Lux thought. _It's like showing a kid a pretty dress and then saying actually this is for us not you. _ _Well at least it's something new._ After a few hours more High-class citizens arrived and the event finally began with the speaker having some speech. Lux only half paid attention until it seemed like her speech was winding down.

"And so, with your help, we can finally bring education to the lesser privileged of the southern districts!" The event director boomed before sitting down, showing everyone else it was finally ok to start eating the food before them. The event had turned out to be filled larger than originally expected, although not as much as was hoped. Near the right end of the head table sat a very bored Lux. She slowly picked at her food, having lost enthusiasm after a few bites. "Thank you so much for coming miss Crownguard, I'm not sure how many would have come if you hadn't" Elena, the director, said as she sat next to her.

"No Problem... I didn't really have anything else to do" Lux said halfheartedly still twirling her fork in the pasta.

"Well...I appreciate you coming none-the-less, now if you excuse me I need to speak with a few of the dignitaries" The director stated before getting up and moving to another table. Leaving Lux relatively alone, save for a few people she didn't know across from her at the table. She hardly felt like starting a conversation however so Lux continued to slowly pick at her food, sometimes take a bite every now and then. The guy across from her was talking, but she wasn't listening...suddenly he stopped, as if waiting for a response... Trying the best she could Lux faked a laugh, hoping it was a joke that the man had opened with. Fortunately for her he seemed pleased with himself and then began talking with the guy sitting next to him as well.

"Ahem!"..."Testing, microphone! ...one, two , three four!" Boomed a woman's voice over a microphone. "To all you people down there! Rules...are meant to be broken! Like...Buildings!" The voice yelled before there was a series of explosions. The majority of the crowd too stunned to react as one of the buildings near the event started to collapse, as if a controlled demolition. "And! People-ahahahhaha!...hmm? ...right, erhm Bomb voyage!, there I said it are you happy now?" The woman's voice continued loud and degraded into an insane giggle but then she seemed to get interrupted before trailing off and dropping the microphone. After a few seconds of silence people started to panic, and that's when she did it. A series of explosions rocked the city block, destroying the majority of the event and killing most of the attendants. The way the explosions were set blew up any real means of escape and forced those that didn't immediately die or become gravely injured run through a singular alley. Through which grenades and bullets flew, mowing down the survivors. It was all over in a matter of minutes. The sound of sirens still far off.

Jinx walked slowly through her devastation, carefully managing to step on every portly man and woman she could see. "Oh Please, they're already dead what could possibly be dangerous abou-" Started but stopped as one of her feet sleep straight into the chest cavity of a middle aged man. Sighing she admitted "Fine, point Fishbones" before pointedly stepping out of the man and walking in between the remaining corpses. Rubble and dust filled the air as the sun set, another perfect score it seemed. Suddenly Jinx noticed there was a woman still breathing amongst the rubble. Walking up to her Jinx saw that she was indeed unconscious, as well as having her right leg pinned under a fallen piece of rubble. "Hmmm..."

_ You should just put her out of her misery, I mean look she's just begging to die at your feet right now. With that pathetic face and that wimpy blond hair. Look how weak she is! _Zap commented viciously in the Tealetes head.

_ Jinx, that would be disrespectful. I mean she's a woman, you can't shoot a woman, especially one that's defenseless. It's just plain indecent._ Fishbones responded in his gaudy accent.

_ Jinxie, Fishbones is right, It's not sportsmanlike to shoot someone who's defenseless. And just boring to do so, to someone who's unconscious. Besides think how much fun she could be once she's awake? I mean look at her armor, she's obviously a fighter of some sort. _Pow-pow replied, appealing to Jinx's sadistic but reasonable side.

Sighing Jinx rolled her eyes. "Finee" she said before rolling the bit of rubble off her leg and picking her up. The sound of sirens now much closer Jinx decided she could spray paint the next time, she had to get home to protect her new toy now, and quickly fled the scene.

**Alright, this took me a bit longer than I wanted, anndd i have run into the problem of... not knowing the lore and map well enough sooo, those of you who are big fans and such, please forgive any blunders on my half. I'll try to rewrite the next part to...at least fit the map haha**

**Note: thank you for your input on her guns, re-reading it I do find it a bit hard to tell which one is which so I hope this small update helps.**


	4. 4 After effects

Two Police Officers stood apart from the rest as they observed the scene. One, looking very intently at every piece of rubble, wore a large police hat and a one piece dress plus some large standard issue boots. The other looked bored and uninterested, sporting large hextech power-gauntlets, Vi pretended to be doing police work when Caitlyn looked but otherwise stood around bored.

Vi sighed as Caitlyn examined the crime scene. "This was no amateur." Cait stated as she continued looking for clues as to who could have done this.

"Doesn't matter, they're not here now. So it's not like we're gonna have any sorta chase." Vi said arms crossed as she surveyed the rubble. Followed by a mumble about not being to punch someone.

Narrowing her eyes Cait picked a piece of metal up. "Vi, you might want to take a look at this one"

Rolling her eyes Vi huffed but walked over anyways. After looking at the object for a second she suddenly realized what it was. "Well, things just got interesting."

"Mmm, Get someone to collect the rest of the armor scraps in the rubble there, I'm going to have to break the news." Caitlyn said stowing the piece of metal with the Crownguard insignia adorned on it, in her evidence bag.

"Ya sure? I could go tell them, I mean the Crownguards don't exactly have a high opinion of me anyways." Vi offered, one of her few moments of selflessness.

"No, we might actually need to seem competent to them or else they may act brashly" Caitlyn stated, with a pointed accusation of 'competent'.

"Hey! I swear I didn't mean to, their door hinges must have been cracked to begin with." Vi said trying to defend herself.

"It's fine, I'll see you back at the station" Caitlyn smiled, leaving Vi to oversee the remaining duties.

* * *

Lux awoke to find herself...not in her overly comfortable bed. In fact she didn't seem to be in a bed at all, it seemed to be a bathtub lined in a blanket and a few pillows. Sitting up her head spun as she tried to put together what had just happened, and where she was now. "Hello?" Lux called holding her head. She tried to slowly get up but found an intense pain in her right leg and fell back down. "Hello! someone? Is anyone there?" Lux tried calling again.

"Uwaahhh, go back to bed!" Came a voice from an adjacent room, the divider of which seemed to be a torn and dilapidated blanket as well.

""W-what?! Excuse me, but is that any way to treat-" Lux thought for a moment, Who was this person? Did they save me? While she was debating it seemed the other person had in fact woken up enough to actually get up.

Pushing open a blanket nailed over one of the two doorways was a young woman, she seemed to be dressed in some baggy shorts and a overly large top, with red-violet eyes and teal hair billowing behind her. "You're awake blondie!" she exclaimed rushing to the makeshift bed.

"Excuse me?" Lux suddenly asked taken aback.

"Well you were unconscious so I had to call you something while I carried you back here." The woman replied.

"Why would you need to?- Wait you carried me? Where? How long was I out?!" Lux asked suddenly a bit nervous about her situation.

"Woah woah there blondie, one thing at a time" The tealette answered in defense putting her hands up, obviously surprised by the onslaught of questions. "Now What do you want to know?"

"First of all...Please don't call me that, my brother calls me that all the time" Lux said in a timid voice with a pout, remembering all the times Garen had teased her as kids.

"Alright alright, Then what is thy name oh blonde haired damsel" The tealette asked with a hand gesture and mock bow.

"My name is Luxanna Crownguard. And I am royalty, therefore you should take me back to the-" Lux started trying to act with an heir of authority but was interrupted.

"If you're royalty then why do you fight?" The other woman asked inquisitively

"Well I... Wait, how do you know I fight?" Lux asked, a bit more nervous that before.

"Well it's obvious with the kinda armor you were wearin back there." She said pointing a thumb to the wall where a suit of mostly destroyed armor was hanging.

"W-wait..." Lux said before suddenly lifting up the blanket she had to see she was indeed in a strangers shirt, albeit in her own undergarments. "Y-y-you undressed me! You looked didn't you!" Lux nearly screamed accusedly.

The other woman gasped "Noo, I did the whole thing blindfolded, with my hands tied behind my back. Of course I looked, You're mine now remember?"

Lux, growing ever redder burst out "What do you mean yours?! You didn't do anything to me while I was unconscious did you!?"

The other woman suddenly looked very confused "Noo, I saved you from the rubble back at the banquet, Therefore you owe me your life." She nodded "Now, if you excuse me I need to put on something"

"Wait!...What's your name?" Lux asked as she was about to leave the room.

The woman gave her a glance back and replied "Jinx." before disappearing into the other room, leaving Lux to mull over the recent information.

As Jinx changed in the other room Lux contemplated. _Well...it could be worse, I could be tied up in some lo- life's bedroom..._Looking under the blankets again Lux examined her leg, it did indeed seem broken, although upon closer examination it seemed to already be set and tied with a splint. _What happened?_ Lux tried to think but the memories of the previous day were fuzzy at best. There was getting up as usual, and then... something...explosions... The details beyond that were seemed to be impossible to recall at the current time. Deciding it was hopeless for now Lux tried to relax and examined her surroundings. The door to the next room was simply a nailed up blanket while the ceiling was exposed boards and empty space at parts and had various hooks holding odd pieces of machinery and...guns? The walls were either chipped paint or open to the boards themselves, water marks apparent throughout. Lastly the floor was actually...homey, well worn from obvious traffic. Overall it seemed like a common slum, definitely not somewhere for royalty to be. The room she seemed to be in was probably best referred to as the kitchen/living room, with the front door, and the doorway leading into what was most likely the bedroom.

* * *

"Ahhhh, much better" Jinx said stretching and running a hand through her overly long teal hair. Her new outfit comprising of a holster in which Zap was secured, as well as a tank top and some tighter shorts.

_Soooo, you gonna kill her yet? I mean it's been almost 12 hours! You've almost never had a plaything that long! _Zap asked impatiently.

Jinx rolls her eyes, "Oh please, I've had lots of playthings longer than that, besides she's still hurt, people can't be fixed as fast as you."

_...Why even bother! I mean sure she's pretty, but she would be so much prettier in red. Perhaps a few open wounds and exposed bones too. _Zap continued degrading into sadistic fantasies.

Narrowing her eyes Jinx draws her weapon, "Look, I'm the one in charge here, so you can just wait. Cause I'm not gonna hurt her anymore in the state she's in." Jinx whispered angrily a bit uncharacteristically before throwing zap back onto the bed. _Where did that come from? _Jinx thought briefly before returning to the other room.

Jinx walked in to find Lux examining her surroundings . "Not what you're used to huh?"

Snapping out of it Lux jerks her head back to the door. "Hmm, What?" she asked slightly embarrassed.

Jinx raises her eyebrow and chuckles. "I said, not what you're used to huh?" The tealette said overly slowly.

"Oh, No... Although to be honest, the change is a bit nice...even if it iss alll." Lux answered a bit embarrassed from not hearing, then drawing out the end and gesturing to the rundown parts of the small room.

"Alllll?" Jinx questions as she looks around the room.

"Well...rundown?" Lux says in a tone as if trying to break some bad news but also unsure if the way said is the most polite.

Jinx looks around at the house, almost as if she hadn't noticed. "I'm not here much anyways, just when things are boring."

"Ah..." Lux answers leading off to an awkward silence for a short while. "Soo...Where exactly is Here?" Lux questioned in as polite a tone as she could muster.

Jinx tilts her head slightly and raises an eyebrow in a 'you don't know?!' way before answering with a chuckle "The slums, obviously. You don't think I have this place looking like this for aesthetics do you?"

"O-oh..." Lux seemed slightly disturbed by this fact, probably because of all the rumors she had heard about the slums while living in the upper tiers of society. Curiosity getting the better of her she asked. "So...are any of the rumors about this place true?"

"What rumors?" Jinx asks now also curious.

"Well...For one, I heard that there's at least five families of rats for every household." Lux started.

Aiming her finger at one of the holes along the bottom of the wall Jinx replied "Not here, target practice" she finished with a fake shot and upturn of her hand.

Suddenly a bit appalled Lux asked in surprise "You shoot them?!"

"Of course, they might be carry'n a disease, although it's mainly just a fun way to pass the time here." The teallete shrugs matter-of-factly, causing Lux to be speechless.

"Now I have to go out for supplies, so why don't youu...do whatever it is you do to fix yourself faster, see ya!" Jinx said a bit abruptly before leaving Lux alone in her house. "Phew" Jinx sighed after getting outside, she wasn't used to having someone ask so many questions.

**There e go, chp.4!... I've run into a slight problem in the next few chapters but it shouldn't affect upload times. (Just a little problem filling time with small things) Anyways, thank you all for your support, I've really enjoyed writing this story so far, so i hope you've enjoyed reading it.**


	5. 5 A house call

"She's WHAT?!" Roared a masculine voice.

"I said your sister is missing after a terrorist attack on a charity for outer city schooling" Caitlyn re-iterated while sitting in a luxurious couch in the center of a very large room, ignoring the pleasantries left on the table for guests .

"How could you people let this happen?" Garen growled angrily, standing up after slamming his fist onto the table causing a small plate with cookies to rattle a few inches to the left.

"It is not our duty to escort royalty when they stray from the upper class limits of the city, that, is for private division. Besides, your sister has free will, she is allowed to go where she pleases." Cait replied, explaining the situation and suppressing all emotions.

Breathing loudly in frustration and pacing back and forth Garen continued, "And what of the terrorists? Did you at least catch them?"

...

"No sir, although we are following several- Cait started but is interrupted by Garen.

"Then you've done nothing!..." Lux's brother replied angrily, and after a pause growled. " Get out."

"Sir I really think you- Caitlyn tried to interject but was cut off by another outburst.

"I said get out!"

...

"Very well" Caitlyn replied calmly before standing up and striding across the room to the door.

Upon exiting to the outside Caitlyn was greeted by the sight of her partner standing idly by. "So?...How'd he take it?" Vi asked non-chalantly while taking up pace next to Caitlyn.

"Better than I thought" Caitlyn answered without breaking stride.

"He's going to get himself involved isn't he." Said Vi, easily seeing through Caitlyns answer.

"And probably others too." The brunette said, almost sadly.

"Just what we need, more people I can't just punch." Vi replied in dismay.

"It'll be alright" Caitlyn said a rare hint of empathy in her voice, "Now, how's the investigation going?"

"The casings were all modified so that's not gonna get us anywhere, although we found some scrap from one of the explosive devices" Vi starts explaining.

"Oh? Home-made?" Cait asked still walking through the street.

"Nah, this was professional quality hextech, extremely professional" Vi said almost in glee.

"Ohh, Only one person in Piltover makes high quality hexplosives." Caitlyn states stopping short.

"Ziggs."

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Jarvan asked in disbelief, standing up and slamming his hands onto the table.

"I'm just telling you what I know sir." Garen replied, voice betraying an air of concern, while remaining seated at the large table.

"So, we're gonna find her right?" Ezreal asked apprehensively, he had always liked Lux but had previously been too timid to pursue her. He thanked whatever powers that be at this moment that he was had great ties with the demacian champions of high stature so he was called to help. This provided him a chance to finally save the girl he had dreamed about for years... and give him an excuse to get away from Taric, he was being especially flirty lately.

"Of course! She's royalty. She won't be abandoned" Jarvan replied immediately standing up from his seat. "Garen, I want you to lead the private forces, set up checkpoints at every entrance and exit of the city, make sure she isn't smuggled out. Ezreal, I want you to get Quinn, inform her of the situation and do a city wide search." Jarvan said commandingly, immediately followed by Ezreal's departure.

"Sir, may I ask,what are you going to do?" Garen replied after Ezreal had left.

"I'm going to make sure news of this doesn't escape the city. If Noxus knew that one of our royalty could be kidnapped so easy, they may think it easier to start a war." The situation may be much more dire than Garen originally thought.

* * *

"Heelllooooo?" Jinx called out, her voice echoing through the tunnels entrance.

"Uehehehe Finally come to accept my offer?" Came a cackling voice from beyond the light of the outside.

"Yup!" Jinx replied smugly.

"Oh come on every time you delay I miss more contract- wait... you-you do?!" Twitch asked, not actually believing the psychopathic girl.

"Mhmm, I got a new plaything. So I need some help with getting supplies." Jinx explained balancing on the edge the lip of the concrete, dark waters flowing on her left.

"Ooohhh, ehehe a new plaything? Can I have a turn with it?" Twitch giggled in excitement.

Suddenly Jinx went stock still, regaining her original upright position and no longer balancing. "No. She's mine." she replied darkly. "Now, are we gonna get this over with or what?" The tealette suddenly asked, back to her normal bubbly self.

The job was simple enough, blow up a bar so the business would have to go to their competitor. Unfortunately what was not included in the information was the fact that the bar owner, as well as most of its loyal patrons carried weapons. Although too drunk to shoot straight the patrons were annoying enough to warrant death. Or so Jinx reasoned.

"Alright that's it!" Jinx yelled and jumped up from cover grabbing at her side only to remember she threw Zap back onto her bed when he was being mean. "Dammit! Nevermind!" Jinx yelled again diving back for cover.

"Hmmm I do believe this is why the hit on this place hasn't been collected yet" Twitch said thoughtfully in the hail of gunfire that riddled the outer edges of the overturned table the duo sat behind.

"Gee, ya think?" Jinx replied slightly annoyed. As a shotgun blast blew a hole in-between the duo's heads Jinx sighed and rolled over to crouch behind the pool table once again. Landing on something hard she reached behind herself. "What is-oh! hey there cutie" Jinx giggled as she withdrew a flame chomper grenade from the back of her belt. Pulling the pin she gave it a quick peck before tossing it over her cover. Upon hearing it clunk to most likely behind the counter of the bar Jinx suddenly had a realization.

"Hey twitch! This place is a bar right" Jinx yelled over the gunfire.

"Yeaahh" Twitch yelled back confused.

"With lots of flammable alcohol right?!"

"Yeaahh, where are you going with this?" Twitch nodded.

"I'm going that way!" Jinx suddenly yelled and tumbled toward the exit before running outside, Twitch in tow. The beeping on the grenade grew short before it exploded, the bar suddenly engulfed in fire. The duo fell to the ground at the force of the explosion before looking back. The bar was already leaking flames out of the windows as it burned, smaller explosions going off as bottles inside reached their melting point.

Jinx started to laugh, rolling over onto her back she continued sometimes pointing at the burning building. After several moments Twitch started to awkwardly laugh as well, but Jinx stopped soon after and looked at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Uhm...I don't kno- Wait why the hell were you laughing then?!" Twitch asked angrily turning the question around. This in turn simply caused Jinx to start giggling again.

"They all burned to death Aahhaha, they were drinking and then they burned to death!" She laughed some more before calming down. "Oh come on...they probably helped burn the place down with how drunk they were!" Jinx joked and started laughing again, eliciting no reaction from twitch.

...

"You have got to be the craziest person in this side of the frozen wastelands" Twitch replied.

The psychopathic girl didn't seem to notice amongst her giggling "Hmm what?" She finally asked after she got control of herself.

"Nevermind, let's just go collect the reward." Twitch answered walking away.

**Alright! chapter 5. Thank you everyone for your support, I'm having a great time writing this. Sooo i hope you all are having a nice time reading it as well. **


	6. 6 A reward and the list

"And for the last time, the arrow points to the direction it goes in! It's so simple a monkey could do it!" Ziggs yelled at the construction worker before saying "No offence" in a normal talking voice to Wukong as he waited he waited to be paid for the delivery he just made.

"I'm just sayin, some of the workers is color blind what about them huh? I been told that all they see is a grey stick of dynamite" The burly man said.

"They are directional hexplosive sticks, or DHS for short. And if they can't see the arrow then perhaps they shouldn't be working in a field where you have to tell the difference between different color wires!" Ziggs yelled supremely annoyed the by constant return of the construction worker.

*Knock Knock*

"Just a minute!" Ziggs yelled. "Now ..where was I... oh yes if they can't tell the difference in-

*knock knock*

"I said just a second!" Ziggs replied before the person on the other side opened the door themselves.

"O-oh, Officer Caitlyn, what do I owe the pleasure?" Ziggs asked in a speaking voice suddenly organizing his desk.

"Well I'm currently investigating an act of terrorism and it seems that pieces of your hexplosives were found at the scene... Care to elaborate?"

"O-oh really? Uhm, I'm not really sure how they got there, but then again once they leave my possession then it's hardly my fault now is it? I mean I supply honest working men like this one here with the tools they need to blast a..what was it again?"

"Hole..." The burly man replies in a low tone

"Ah yes to blast holes into rocks and such...for...public projects?" Ziggs finishes almost in a question, to which the worker nods affirming his answer.

"Why that may be, that doesn't change the fact that they were Your hexplosives. And therefore I Can charge you with being an accessory to..." Caitlyn leads off as she grabs her clipboard "78 counts of murder, the destruction of public property, inciting terror, annnnddd one account of royal kidnapping."

"N-now see here! I am a respected inventor! These charges won't stand, besides I don't even see how you could link me to that last one" Ziggs says in a puff.

"Well that may be but I neglected to mention, Vi's waiting outside... And she's been reallllly bored lately." Caitlyn says putting emphasis on certain aspects.

"O-oh really is that true?" Ziggs says suddenly nervous.

Caitlyn nods solemnly "It was most I could do to stop her from breaking in the door to the Crownguards, and they're royalty... I mean just imagine what I can...or rather can't do for a simple business man such as yourself" Caitlyn continues.

"You-you wouldn't... ... O-okay! What do you want?!" Ziggs asks cracking under pressure.

"I want the records of everyone who's been in here from now till three months ago... Unless you changed your policy on throwing out unstable materials." Caitlyn asks narrowing her eyes in predatory fashion.

Ziggs gasps "As if I would sell less than perfect materials! Insulting!" Ziggs yells earning an eye roll from Cait.

"And... Speak with the girl at the desk she has the list." Upon the look from the burly man in front of his desk Ziggs elaborates "Oh please, I'm selling very dangerous products of course I have to keep track of who gets what." Turning back to the sheriff "Now, will that be all?"

"Yes, Thank you for cooperating Ziggs." The dark haired sniper turned back into the other room with a swish of her hair.

"So you get the list?" Vi asks partially uninterested.

Caitlyn nods barely making a noise.

"You're doing it again."

"Am I? I didn't notice" Cait replied still not tearing herself from the records.

Vi simply sighed and let the sheriff indulge herself.

Examining the first page Caitlyn noticed a single name seemed off, in comparison to others, Although she still had 2 months , 3 weeks , and 5 days of log-ins to go through, she had a hunch that this Jinx might be a prime suspect.

Name Reason For Coming

* * *

Borgon Jirkham Construction / Instructions

Tulip Holligold Public

Jinx Private

Borgon Jirkham Construction/more information

Borgon Jirkham Construction/complications

Borgon Jirkham Construction

Draven Draven (fireworks to give more attention to Draven)

William Oren Demolition

* * *

"You come to me, and you ask that I help your business win over competition. Tell me why should I help you?" A man in a billowing suit says in a gruff voice.

"W-well...Once my shop is thriving then I can give you payment in return." the meager shop owner replies.

"And tell me, what's to stop me from simply killing you, your business, and stealing that payment from the other shops once they move in on your spot eh?" Graves asks in a cold tone.

"W-well...I suppose nothing sir? But I swear I'll be able to pay if you just help me" The man says.

"Consider this my help, Get him out of here." Graves commands as a woman in with red hair escorts him out.

"W-wait please! I'll be living on the streets if you don't help me!" The man resists

"Listen pal, consider yourself lucky he's givin you your life, now move along." Serah says pushing the man out the door of the meat locker and past through the shop into the street, before slamming the door.

Walking back up to the counter she asked the burly deli man if there are any more appointments.

"Just one, those two are collecting on the bar Francis owned." He says pointing towards the odd duo, one a mutated rat looking very bored, the other a teal haired woman swinging her legs back and forth childishly while sitting.

"Alright, you two, your next." She says beckoning them to follow.

Upon entering Graves asks "Now what is it you want this time Twitch?" slightly exasperated.

"Oh w-well we uhm..you see-

"We blew up the bar, it was awesome." Jinx blurted out interrupting twitch before chuckling and saying lowly to herself "hehe they were Burning".

Taking notice of the woman, "Twitch, how rude of you. Not introducing the lovely young lady." Graves says in a lighter tone but still eliciting a look of fear from twitch.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry this is Jinx" Twitch says more in the background as Graves stands up and walks forwards to kiss Jinx's hand.

"Hello madam, I am Graves. A pleasure to meet you-" He trails off waiting for the teallete to tell him her own name.

Slightly taken aback she responds simply with "Jinx".

"What a wonderful name for I'm sure, a wonderful woman." Graves flirts causing Jinx to be confused as to what to do, as well as have a slight blush.

"E-ehmm yeahh...Listen we're just here for the hit on the bar, and then I've got to get back home. I have a uhm...well thing, and she needs to be cared for." Jinx replied brushing off Graves advances.

Without skipping a beat Graves stands and replies "Of course, Serah get these two the reward."

Approaching Serah whispers to Graves "But sir, our plan was just to kill whoever got the hit, we don't actually have the money set aside."

Still smiling at Jinx, Graves turned and whispered in an aggressive tone "Then get it from the vault, unless you want to take their place in that plan."

"Yes sir." Serah nodded before leaving through another door in the back, returning several minutes later with a small bag full of gold coins.

"Here you are, a pleasure doing business with you two" Serah said handing the bag of gold to Jinx, before starting to push them to go outside.

"Wait!, if you have any need of more coin , we may have a few places open" Graves tells the duo as Serah ushers them outside.

"A-alright! We'll consider it!" Twitch replies and quickly leaves the premises, dragging Jinx along with him.

After a quick warning from Twitch to stay away from Graves and his mafia, and a brush off from Jinx the duo parted ways. As the Teallete walked along back home with slightly more than half of the gold , thinking about a few of the things that bothered her today. _Why did I get so mad at twitch for wanting to play with my newest plaything? ... ... Hmmm ,And did I really refer to my plaything as a she?!...Y'know this would be easier with Fishbones and Pow-pow and Zap... _ Jinx sighed. _The sooner I get home the better._

**Annnd Chapter 6, With 14 credits of a reputably hard teacher I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to continue but I'll try my best! Thank you for your support everyone! Btw if anyone is STILL confused, the setting is a city that surrounds the Institute of War, The institute being...well an institution. Anyone who becomes a champion moves either into the rooms provided by the institute or finds their own living space in the city. (Also champions do have lives outside of the league, hence jobs and such). **


	7. 7 Wavering thoughts

Lux was now alone, in a strange persons house, in the slums, without any real information on who it was that had saved her. Looking around Lux saw that her wand was nowhere to be found, and her armor was in less than usable condition. In fact it looked to be the only thing that saved her life by the large dents running throughout the metal. After a while of thinking her savior would be back soon Lux decided to try and explore. Forcing herself to get up Lux got herself onto the edge of the bathtub, looking around for something to use as a crutch Lux spotted a sparsely bristled broom at the other end of the room. Forcing herself onto her good leg Lux left the support of the bathtub. Unfortunately upon pushing off Lux stumbled, and putting too much weight on her broken leg, screamed before falling to the ground. The pain was sharp and nearly brought the princess to tears, not just at the pain but her own helplessness. _Why can't I do anything right? ...Is this why you left me Kat?, You wanted someone that wasn't a useless plaything to you? _Slamming a fist to the ground Lux started to tear up, in both misery and anger. _Why am I never taken seriously? _Lux thought remembering all the times she tried to give advice to her brother or Jarvan. _WHY, don't any of you LISTEN?! _Flashes of her being brushed off by nearly every other champion in the league ran through her mind. Unnoticed in her anguish, Lux's innate magic was escaping, small arcs formed over her fist as she pushed herself up and the single light bulb in the room started to flicker. Suddenly the pent-up misery of the past months, if not years burst and Lux collapsed, energy dissipating as sobs wracked her body.

The door creaked open as Jinx entered. Upon seeing Lux on the ground however she immediately dropped her winnings and rushed to her side. "Lux!"

"Leave me alone, I'm useless." Lux lamented between cries.

Looking the blonde up and down before replying Jinx told her "You kinda are."

...

"W-what?" Lux squeezed out in disbelief between breaths. "Is that...how you treat people that are down?"

"No, I'm just telling you the truth, You can't walk, so you can't fight. And you seem to be having a hard time speaking as well, sooooo ,completely useless." Jinx states in matter-of-factly tone.

Lux freezes in thought, eyes widening as she realizes that at this moment, Jinx is right. Without her leg functioning she can't walk, let alone fight, and caring for herself? That's probably more difficult than walking. Even before this her concentration was so bad that she didn't win any fights anyways. _I'm completely useless, no wonder Kat left me. That's probably why no one cares what I say...Do they even care about me? ... They shouldn't...I'm just leeching off of everyone. I'd do more good dead... _ She then collapsed, face suddenly devoid of emotion. Her sobs stopping and the last of her tears leaking from her eyes.

Kneeling down, Jinx stroked Lux's cheek, the last magical energy that was released earlier cracking and disappearing in a few miniature sparkles of light. "There-there, since I own you, I'm going to make you useful...Sparks." Jinx said in a soothing voice as her face twisted into a psychotic smile.

Jinx gently picked up Lux and carried her into the other room, The latter remaining completely limp. Setting her down Jinx then grabbed picked up Zap and set him next to Pow-Pow and Fishbones on the workbench on the southern wall. "Alright, now! Listen up Ladies, Gentlemen, and those who wish to identify as something else we have a new member! I give you, Sparks! the electric damsel and self-proclaimed princess, or actual princess or something or other." Jinx said with a flourish.

"Oh, Ahem- Well I must say well done Jinx, a bit of high class was gravely needed in our group and I commend you for finding the ehm-eh where with-all to find someone of her stature." Fishbones approved in his usual voice.

"Oh Jinxie! My little girl is growing up, finding herself a princess and everything, Oh it's almost enough to make me want to cry... or shoot something, I'm honestly not sure..." Pow-Pow sniffed, seemingly overly emotional...while still completely still on the workbench.

"WHAT?! You're making HER one of US? But she's weak! I thought we were gonna kill her...Can we still? Pleaassseee, I want to see her squirm, Her muscles tense from pain, her-

"Zap! How could you?!, This is our mistress talking, what she says is law. Besides you were hardly functioning when she first found you!"

"Oh Shut-up Pow-Pow If You continue to talking I may just burst a fuse from how annoying your voice is"

"Pow-Pow! Zap! Stop bickering My decision is final, so no more fighting!" Jinx finally said ending the conversation. Turning around Jinx look at her newest toy, still laying comatose on the bed. Jinx didn't realize but the sight made her smile, an average smile nearly completely unseen on her face. After a moment Jinx blinked and wondered what she was doing, deciding it may be nice to have some rest after the day she had, she went into the adjacent bathroom and changed. Returning in looser clothes and free hair Jinx walked back to the table, "Goodnight Fishbones, Night-Night Pow-Pow, Sleep tight Zap, don't let the metal devouring bugs bite" Jinx whispered to her guns before returning to bed. "Sleep well Sparks, Tomorrow is going to be a long day" Jinx whispered crawling into bed and closing violet eyes.

* * *

Lux awoke...bleary and tired, and in those few first seconds of blissful forgetfulness everything was perfect. Unfortunately a few seconds later she realized that she was not alone and opened her eyes peering to the right. Upon seeing the tealette from the day before, wrapped around her Lux remembered her current predicament and felt hopeless once again, it seems she was a prisoner all along. The tealette was most definitely crazy, talking to herself in different voices, being nice one minute and then cruel the next, toying with her, saying that She, Luxanna Crownguard, was her property. The blonde scoffed at it all, what an idiot she had been for trusting her. She betrayed her just like everyone else... But then again, did she ever lie about her situation? Lux suddenly thought, in fact it seemed as though Jinx had been straight forward with her the entire time and she had just been to blind to see it at first. Not anymore though. Jinx stirred, causing Lux to freeze and hold her breath, breaking her line of thought as well as causing her to hope that the psychotic girl next to her would not wake up. Luckily Jinx simply snuggled closer and mumbled something along the lines of 'shut up zap your just jealous'. Now that she had realized that Jinx was in fact psychotic, Lux began to slightly panic and started trying to worm her way to escape. Every stop in breath causing Lux to once again freeze as she slowly picked up Jinx's arm from her waist and removed it, followed by the blanket. Bracing herself Lux started to roll over and reach for the floor to brace herself with.

"Ahaha, what are you trying to do, escape?" Jinx laughed, seemingly perfectly awake and holding her head up with one arm. The sudden voice scared Lux, who then fell to the floor with a thud and a squeak.

"Owwwwww" Lux groaned holding her leg gently.

Jinx crawled over to the edge of the bed to see her clumsy new toy. "If you were thinkin of tryin to escape , that would be a bad idea" The tealette said matter-of-factly while examining the nails on her right hand.

"And, tell me, why would it be bad to escape someone psychotic like you?" Lux grimaced in pain, looking up to her captor. The words from the other night still stinging.

"Well, for one it would hurt my feelings" Jinx said in an overly sad tone, puffing out her bottom lip and rolling over clutching her heart. "And second" She said suddenly in a serious tone. "You're in the slums Sparks, a place where people aren't decent enough not to take advantage of a...pretty blonde with a broken leg" This caused Lux to slowly dawn a face of horror. "Don't worry" Jinx answered in a genuinely caring voice as she got up and picked Lux up "I'll protect you" before gently setting her back in bed. After setting her down Jinx walked to the door but not before turning and saying in a truly sadistic voice "After all, No One. harms My things and gets away with it." before leaving the room, leaving Lux alone once again. From the sounds and smell that followed it seemed that Jinx was in fact making breakfast. For a split second Lux thought of how sweet breakfast in bed was before suddenly remembering her position and started contemplating a way of escape.

Looking around the room Lux examined her captors bedroom. There seemed to be a work bench with several guns, all highly polished and obviously well-cared for as well as various what could be assumed as trophies lying around. _Maybe if I steal one of those guns I can escape in safety or ...maybe it Would be better to be dead, even if it's just blackness at least I won't hurt right?, besides no one cares about me anyways... I've been here for days, maybe even longer and there hasn't been a hint of someone looking, besides... most of the other champions avoid me nowadays anyways._ Lux thought but at the same time a voice in the back of her head told her it wasn't worth it. It would probably hurt too, and who knows what actually happens after death... _I wish I would have talked more with some of the champions of the Shadow Isles._ Glancing back over at the table Lux decided, one of those guns would give her , her escape, one way or another.

**Woo! a quiz a paper and a new chapter in one day! I feel accomplished xD Anyways...back to top ramen! **


	8. 8 Sheriff's work

It had been one week since the terrorist attack on the charity event, fortunately for the Sheriff there had not been another incident of quite the same magnitude. Sure there were a few random shootings and the arson incident at Francis's bar but no other indication of a follow up attack, or even threat. The entire thing seemed... Odd. Unfortunately Caitlyn still had about 30 pages of reports to go through to see if anything was in fact related. Not to mention the last 3 pages of Zigg's log-in sheets, although her first hunch was seeming less credible as the name Jinx had not shown up again. _I should ask the receptionist if she knows anything. _Looking up Caitlyn saw that it was nearly 2am, everyone else had already clocked out. Sighing Cait figured she should probably go to bed, this wasn't getting her anywhere. _Sorry Crownguard's but there's only so much I can do. _The whole situation was getting worse, she had been informed she couldn't let the information that Lux had been kidnapped leek to the public, otherwise Noxus may find this an opportune time to strike. It would also cause backlash towards the royal guard, as well as Caitlyn's police force, seeing as the only thing they had gotten so far is a single fragment of Luxanna's armor, although her body was not found anywhere in the rubble so it was definitive that she was kidnapped, although her whereabouts were still unknown.

Standing up and stretching Caitlyn left the precinct. The outside was lit by hextech street lamps and the occasional open window or store, although most seemed to be fast asleep. The night was cool and damp, but not overly cold. Almost no one walked the streets save for a single couple hurrying home. Taking a refreshing breath of early morning air Caitlyn started her walk home, her footsteps echoing down the empty streets in the silence of the night. After a short walk Cait arrived at her house, briefly she wondered if Vi was still awake before trying to open the door as silently as possible. However upon the door opening Cait was nearly tackled to the ground as a certain pink haired enforcer grabbed onto her. Luckily she seemed to have taken off her Power-Gauntlets before doing this.

"Idiot!" Vi told her in a poorly masked voice that betrayed concern.

Cait just chuckled and patted her back. "Sorry, I should have come home sooner."

Releasing her Vi 's face twisted into a smug grin "You never come quickly enough anyways so nothing new really"

Raising an eyebrow Caitlyn replied in stride "Well, Maybe if someone's hands were a bit more dexterous" Before walking past Vi and inside their small house.

"Oh I think we both know their just fine" Vi says in a defensive tone.

"Oh really, because you still haven't properly finished the final test." Cait said while rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Then let me do it right now"

... ... ...

"Wow...5 minutes... You, REALLY need practice sweetheart" Caitlyn replied clicking the stopwatch, as Vi had just finished taking apart and re-building her standard issue sidearm.

"Shut up." Vi said frustrated from the precision work burst angrily.

"Oh, there-there I'll help you tomorrow morning yeah?" Caitlyn replied in a soft tone.

"Are you suggesting we go to bed now" Vi said in her blunt attempt to be smooth.

Chuckling at her partners attempt Cait replied "Sure, you go get ready lemme just... change out of my work clothes" Caitlyn replied, in her best attempt to sound suggestive. After changing out of her clothes Caitlyn eyed her issued handcuffs before dismissing her initial thought. _Gosh that was horrible, besides... Tonight I think something a bit more intimate is due..._. Sauntering back into the bedroom Caitlyn tried her best to put on a "sexy" look, honestly though, her and Vi flirted a lot and lived as roomates but... she always got nervous when they were truly alone. _Tonight though, I'm finally going to...is that ...snoring?_ Sighing the dark haired woman suppressed a laugh before crawling into bed as well and giving Vi a light kiss goodnight.

The next morning Cait awoke with a stretch, feeling next to her she found the bed empty. Opening her eyes the dark haired Sheriff looked around the room and saw a note on the bedside table. She smiled at Vi's barely legible handwriting, saying that she was sorry she fell passed out on her, she'll meet her at the station...also to please stop for pastries. Sighing Cait shook her head, honestly she wasn't sure how her partner ate so many sweets without becoming fat. Getting out of the bed the sniper walked across the room and into the bathroom, disrobing and turning the showerhead on full ,she relaxed. The water helped to wake her up but the reason she kept it on nearly the hottest setting wasn't to wake herself up. It was to try and take her mind off the night, her dreams, or rather nightmares. Since joining the force after the death of her father, the nights have been uneasy for Caitlyn. Most were filled with regret for not being able to save her dad, although others were filled with the anguished cries of the people she had been forced to shoot while on duty, as well as their families... The families were the worst, with the teary eyed children wondering if mommy or daddy was coming home, while their remaining parent lied to them or broke down in anger. Those were parts of the job that Cait wished she didn't have to do, or know about in the first place. She could still see the look of frozen terror on that orphans face. The water finally started to burn and brought Cait back to reality. She had to be strong though, for herself, for Vi, for the city. She was Sheriff now, and no one could see her crack.

The walk to work was dreary and muggy as Caitlyn walked past beggars and other people milling around on the streets. The sounds of industry , hard labor, and filth permeated the air echoing through the streets. It was almost shocking how different it was during the night. Arriving at the precinct Caitlyn found many of her officers, some tired others just getting over it with a coffee, but one thing seemed to be same for everyone. A lingering air of doubt and fear, it had been a week and there was little headway in the terrorist attack at the charity and for herself, no headway in the case of the missing royal guard. With the exception of her partner Vi, who was, as usual, exaggerating stories to the rest of the force.

"And then you know what I did." Vi said smugly to the attention of the rookies, and without waiting for a response finished with "I punched him so hard he didn't remember we had a disagreement in the first place!" Earning a few amazed looks and gasps.

"Yeah, and then he tried to sue us for police brutality" Caitlyn piped up from the backround, effectively ruining her story.

"Yeah but he totally forgot the last time I did it" Vi said defensively.

Rolling her eyes Caitlyn ignored her defense and told the rookies to get back to work, effectively dispersing Vi's followers. Before she could talk with Vi however, George, one of her senior officers, got her attention. The man had been working for piltover's force for over 35 years and had been Caitlyn's mentor when she first got on the force, naturally when she had transferred to the institute he followed suit. If there was one person who Cait trusted besides Vi, it was him. Motioning to Vi that she would be able to talk in a minute Cait followed George into her office.

The older man, black and white pepper hair and rugged exterior closed the door behind her. "Thanks for coming Cait."

"Of course, What's this about?" Caitlyn asked immediately, causing him to chuckle.

"So professional, I remember when you barely passed your pistol marksman qualification." He laughed.

Looking away Caitlyn responded. "I'm not a teenager anymore"

Patting her shoulder George responded "I know Cait...I know, Look at you now, part-timer as a champion at the league, and Sheriff... With a pretty nice partner to boot" he said jokingly, earning a momentary smile from Caitlyn. "Your father would be proud."

"... I hope so." The brunette responded looking down.

"Listen...It's been years, you need to stop beating yourself up over it." George said trying to comfort the sheriff.

"What did you need to tell me?" Caitlyn said in a colder tone than she meant, turning around and walking to her desk.

"Ah, r-rigght. Well, I think I might have a lead on the arson incident, so I'm going to check in with my informant before talking with the men at the checkpoint again." He responded a little shaken by her cold response.

"Alright, Thank you for the update." Caitlyn replied while she grabbed some paperwork from her 'in' pile on her desk. "It was nice talking George, I-" ... Caitlyn started but upon looking up found that the man had already left. _I can tell him later..._

Bursting into the room came Vi. "Cait! That's enough paperwork, We've been sitting around behind desks doing nothing for way too long!" The pink haired enforcer exclaimed, earning a roll of the sheriffs eyes.

_Not all of us do nothing behind desks sweetie._ "What makes you say that?" Caitlyn asked in a calm tone.

"I'm bored and I'm gonna go punch people until I punch the right person." Vi stated bluntly.

_You really want someone like that?_ A voice whispered in the back of Cait's head, but she quickly dismissed it. "Alright, then let's get on the right track." Cait said getting up from her desk.

"What? we're actually gonna go-

"No, we are going to go outside and investigate. No punching people...only the ones that deserve it, and perhaps objects if the situation demands it." The sheriff told her before compromising at Vi's look.

"Yay!" Vi responded with glee before leaving the precinct with the sheriff in tow.

_She is such a pain sometimes but...I think I love that girl._

**Phew chapter done! now back to studying... Thank you for your reviews everyone! I'll be sure to put aside time to continue! Also, with the announcement that...the league and summoners and such no longer exists... I'm a bit sad about it personally, I don't know how you feel but...just think about all that fanfiction that's no longer canon (that people actually worked at making canon) Anyways I hope the lore department gets an actual salary to do good on the new stuff. **


	9. 9 Time to get Cooking

Lux's hand shook with nerves. The electro-gun in her right hand firm against her temple. The electricity hummed and danced along the barrel producing brilliant teal light. _Come on! Just end it already!_ Lux mentally yelled at herself. _It'll be better once it's over, but what if it hurts a lot? What if I survive? _She worried, but ended up gritting her teeth and forcing herself to not think of anything before tightening her grip. aaaAAAHHH! Lux screamed as her finger slowly pressed on the trigger.

*clang*

Lux's breathing was heavy and her hand rested on the hardwood, gun a few feet further on the ground. _I'm so weak. Leeching off of everyone and not even having the decency to put an end to it. Why are you so weak arm, why couldn't you just pull the trigger_? Lux thought angrily "AAhhhh!"She hit her hand on her leg causing tears slid down the blonde's cheek as she sat propped up against the wall.

_That's what you deserve, pain, because you couldn't do it! _Lux mentally screamed at her arm before laughing at her own absurdity. _I'm getting as bad as Jinx, acting like it's my arms fault, like it's a person...It's my fault, I'm the useless one, and I am alone here._ The pain seeped through her leg and buzzed lightly in her hand, giving her a small tether to the "real" world. Rolling over and crawling she picked up the zap pistol and pulling herself up on the table she set it back in its place.

Sighing Lux supposed she should hobble back to bed to appear as if she had been resting the whole time, Jinx would probably be home soon. Lately she had been supremely nice to her, caring for her like...it stung to admit but only the butlers and maids had cared for her this much. Her mother was too busy with the image of Lux to care about the actual Lux, and her constant spotlight as a prodigy made other kids her age jealous. Her brother was taken away before she could remember, and even upon being reunited seemed to find Demacia and his duty to it more important than her, barely giving her the time of day it seemed. This only left the butlers and maids and that was only for the visits to the castle! Sure they might drop in when they had the time or heard that she was sick but the only one who seemed to really care for her ...for who she was , was...Jinx. A voice in the back of her told her not to forget about Ezreal, but that seemed like a lifetime away ago now.

How long had she been stuck in this house in the slums now?

"Spaarrrkksss, I'm baacckk!" Jinx exclaimed from the other room, letting whatever she was carrying drop to the ground in a thud before entering their room.

"There's my Sparks, how's she doin?" Jinx asked in concern, although it seemed that her tone would be better suited for an avid car collector and his favorite hexmobile. The tone still unnerved Lux to a point, but not like it did when she first talked to her like that.

"I'm...better." Lux responded in her best attempt to keep the depression out of her voice. Unfortunately it came out broken and scratchy from the amount of sobbing and screaming she had done the past few days.

"Now now sparks, I told you. I need ya to be honest with me so I can help. I Am responsible for you now" Jinx replied sitting down on the edge of the bed and talking in a voice laced with something dark. "I mean... you were in the other room, you saw what happens when my things don't let me help them... They...break" She continued referencing the many gun parts and shells hanging from the ceiling in the other room.

"Then let me go, then I don't have to be your responsibility." Lux said, asking again, couldn't hurt right?

Sighing Jinx answered "We've been over this Sparks, no one else will treat you right." After waiting a moment Jinx started talking again "Now, how's that leg?"

Suppressing tears at her situation Lux replied "It's better, if I had some help I think I could walk soon." Lux lied, the pain was too much to bear if she put any weight on it.

"Good!, and how did Zap do? Made sure no one hurt my property?" Jinx asked, more towards the gun on the table than Lux herself.

"What's with that tone mister? You pouting?"

*gasp* "You're jealous aren't you!"

The whole argument and exchange was so strange as usual that Lux couldn't help but smirk and eventually giggle as Jinx portrayed Zap's feelings being hurt for assuming such things. The sound of her voice seemed to stop the exchange as Jinx looked over to Lux and cock a half smile. Which honestly looked ridiculous on Jinx's face and caused Lux to laugh a bit more. Sometimes the crazy she saw was enough to make Lux forget about her troubles...sometimes.

Later that day Lux was carried and put in her first bed in the house, to 'help' with cooking as well as waiting for a 'surprise'. Although Lux swore it might have been more because Jinx seemed lonely at times... Then again it was amusing to watch the tealette cook so she wasn't going to dissect this too much.

"Pow-Pow I told you only a half a teaspoon!" Jinx yelled at her mini-gun after using it to measure spices before pouring it into the bowl that was perched upon Fishbones mouth.

"Oh don't even start, now. Fishbones, remember only a moderate heat" The tealette instructed her hextech launcher as she opened up the paneling to mess with a few dials and switches.

"No no you don't have a nose, therefore you can't sneeze from pepper. Therefore! that all your fault." Jinx chastised her gun before slapping the paneling back on. "How's the water coming Zap?"

...

Jumping around Jinx suddenly unlocked the trigger of the electro-pistol and pointed it away from the seemingly, only pot in the house. Which was boiling over.

"Dammit Zap I told you to tell me when it was done!"

Fortunately nothing was...too burnt, and the parts that were saved had that charming quality of home-made food.

"Say aaahhh" Jinx repeated again... after a few bites fed to her by Jinx, Lux complained that she could eat herself, only to find that Jinx only had a single plate and fork as well. Admitting there were worse things in life than being fed while injured Lux decided to 'suffer' through it. The ...what looked like ravioli's were stuffed with mystery and topped with a drizzle of...whatever was in Fishbones mouth was not the worst thing Lux had tasted...Although it didn't compare with the cooks of the upper class, it still had something special about it.

Afterwards Jinx seemed to be a bit excited about something, but was apparently having just as fun of a time teasing Lux than actually giving her the 'surprise'. Talking to her guns, whom each were propped up against the table in the kitchen, as if they had just had a family dinner.

"What do you think Pow-Pow, you think'll she'll like it? Mhmm, me too."

"No no Fishbones, that was much too expensive. You know we don't have that kinda gold."

Rolling her eyes Lux interrupted their conversation "Are you going to give me this 'surprise' or not?"

Nodding Jinx opened the trunk that was on the floor at the far end of the room, broken guns sat piled around it. After opening it Jinx retrieved... a gun. The gun did not however seem to be rusted or broken, and the material it was made out of seemed familiar.

"We made it out of pieces of your armor, I thought you might like to have your own gun." Jinx said almost shyly.

The gun was metallic silver, with yellow accents and seemed to resemble a revolver. Although there was no cartridge and no electro-barrel. Taking it in her hands it seemed to come to life. The yellow accents that ran along the barrel and started at the grip seemed to crackle and light up.

"You just channel your magic through it and pull the trigger to fire" Jinx explained as if the gun was as normal and mundane as the a rat in the sewers.

"This is... How did you do this?" Lux questioned, marveling at the technology behind it.

"hmmm, I'd tell ya but then I'd have to kill you" Jinx giggled pointing her hand at Lux in a fake gun causing Lux to nervously laugh along. She wasn't entirely sure if Jinx was joking about things like this half the time.

"Alright! Bedtime everyone!" Jinx announced gathering up her guns and setting them on her workbench in the bedroom. Lastly lifting Lux up and carrying her to the only actual bed in the small slum. After setting her down the tealette leaned in, psychotic red-violet eyes wide open. "Listen Sparks, I need to take care of some... business so you just stay here alright?" She asked cocking her head. Lux simply nodded in response. "Good. I'll be back later" Jinx stood back up before picking up and holstering Zap and strapping Pow-Pow over her shoulder. Slamming the door upon her exit, Lux couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy as she heard it creak open from not being shut properly.

* * *

Jinx walked into the cool night air, alleys illuminated by the full moon. Taking a deep breath before exhaling Jinx contemplated her current position. The gold from the hit on the bar was running low and without a reliable... She shuddered... job, food was going to become a problem soon.

_I never thought having to provide for her was going to be so...expensive... and time consuming._

_Well, that's what happens when you let a leech move in and show it the shallowest parts of your heart. I mean come on! We should have ended this back at the event! Then we would still have all the free time and gold to ourselves!_ Zap complained as usual.

"Zap...This is the last time I'm warning you. She. Is. One. Of . You. Now, if you continue to complain! So help me I will open you up and change your opinion manually!" Jinx commanded, earning a chuckle from Pow-Pow.

_Oh shut up bunny ears. _Zap pouted.

"Guys! Stop bickering, We still need to figure out what to do. At this rate I'm going to end up running out of gold for bullets!" Jinx said whilst pacing through the alleys.

_What about that Graves guy?, He said he would give you work if you returned. _Zap suggested.

_I don't know Zap, He seemed pretty shifty to me. I mean, did you see the way he looked at our mistress! And just after she finds herself a real princess with that Lux too. _Pow-Pow commented in a concerned tone.

"Oh shut up Pow-pow , she's just, my Sparks, okay." Jinx told her mini-gun slightly embarrassed.

_Sorry, It's just... I don't think you should go alone to this guy. You know how men are around here, can't be trusted. _She continued, pointing out the general populace of the slums.

The tealette had to agree with that. It would probably be better to show up with someone who had her back...Just in case. Which meant another trip to the sewers. _Why does Twitch live down there? It's such a pain...and a stink. _The walk through the slums was marked by the usual sounds of the lowest class. Disease, filth, crime, and the occasional scream for help echoed through the streets. _As if anyone down here is good-hearted enough to answer._ Jinx thought before continuing to one of the entrances to the sewers. Nearly slipping into the cesspool while climbing down one of the open manholes in the slums she briefly wondered exactly how much destruction she would have to wreak to feel better if she had landed in something so vile.

"Hey Twitch!, You down here?" Jinx yelled down the sewers, her voice echoing down the long tunnels. The light even poorer than usual with only the moon above to filter through the various cracks and occasional open manhole, illuminating just enough to see the grime on the walls and the uneven texture of the water. "Come on! I know you're not asleep yet!"

"Jinx?, What are you doing here so soon, you usually don't pick on me after a hit like that for a few weeks." Twitch questioned as he came out of the shadows to her left.

_"_Yeah well... This new toy takes up a bit of gold so I need something a little more..." Jinx gritted her teeth "Stable." _I know Fishbones is laughing at me for not following his stupid financial advice right now._

"A new one already?" Twitch chuckled, preparing hopping the small river.

The tealette laughed a little before her chuckle died "Ehm, no...The same one actually." The tealette replied, uncharacteristically, and almost as if embarrassed or ashamed. Apparently this came to Twitch as a great shock as he nearly slipped into the flowing waters while hopping across.

"Still?! It's been over a over a week! You never keep any that long, no matter how fun they are to play with." Twitch blurted out scampering over to the taller woman.

"I didn't come here to talk about my things alright, I came too ... ask if you wanted to... take up that offer." Jinx replied, dodging the subject of Lux and prodding the conversation forwards. "Well, what's it gonna be?" She asked again with folded arms after a short pause.

"I don't like him but... Working with him would probably mean I wouldn't have to live here." Twitch answered weighing the options. Surprisingly rationale for a giant mutated rat.

"Oh just make a decision already, I remember when you would jump to go shoot stuff!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Hey! Some people actually change!" Twitch replied, seemingly a bit offended and earning a roll of the eyes from the teal haired girl. "Fine, I'll come along...but first sign of real trouble and I'm flushing myself straight back to the sewers."

"Riiiiight, Cause peoples toilets are totally big enough for that Twitch"

* * *

The duo arrived at the deli as an older man left with a cling of the bell above the door. The turned up trench coat covered most of his face, however Jinx was able to catch the mans' eyes. Dark and tired, but not drug addled or despairing. He didn't belong here. A nudge from Twitch brought Jinx back from her thoughts.

Upon entering the store, the two found that the only person inside was the red haired woman from their last visit.

"Uhm...Hello, Twitch, Jinx." Serah started, examining the duo. "What are you two doing here?" She asked, obviously referring to the time.

"Well-" Twitch started but was interrupted by Jinx.

"We're here to see the boss about that...job" The psycho said. "Y'know shoot stuff, get paid, those sorta things." Jinx elaborated upon receiving no immediate responce.

"Oh...well he's already retired to his personal residence..." Serah told the duo, and upon receiving blank stares, obviously they didn't get the hint, sighed and continued. "I can escort you there, I doubt he's asleep anyways"

"Yay!" Jinx exclaimed childishly.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update everyone, I had to finish assignments over the weekend instead of proofreading this. Anyways I'll try to write more before any new assignments come up! thank you for your support everyone! **


End file.
